


The Taste | Niccolo x Reader

by endpixels



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Lemon, Making Out, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endpixels/pseuds/endpixels
Summary: Niccolo (from Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin) x Reader smutFacisinated by Niccolo's cooking skills, you make an agreement with him. He would teach you all his cooking secrets and recipes as long as you became Niccolo's personal cooking assistant. Things lead to another, and a late night of cooking quickly turns into a night in the bedroom.
Relationships: Niccolo (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Taste | Niccolo x Reader

"How is it?" Niccolo asks.

You let out a hum of approval. "It's good," you answer.

He dips the spoon back into the mixture, tasting it for himself.

"Do you think it needs anything?"

"Maybe a bit more sugar," you answer.

He nods in agreement. "Can you get the sugar for me, Y/N?"

You turn to the counter behind you, grabbing the container of sugar. You walk over and hand it to Niccolo, but he lets his hand lingers on yours. Noticing how you tensed under his touch, he shoots you a smirk before grabbing the container out of your hand and returning his attention back to the batter. You stand there, frozen. 

You had the biggest crush on Niccolo, and he knows it. When he first came to Paradis Island, he resented the Paradisans, not wanting anything to do with us "devils." It's been a couple months since then, and he has finally opened up. He serves as the cook, and you would always spend long nights with him cooking. The Marleyans and the outside world were far more advanced than us. They ate so many different foods, and you have always been fascinated in it. Niccolo agreed to teach you his recipes as long as you acted as his personal cooking assistant.

You watch him as he continues adding things to the mixture. He wore a red apron and a simple white button-up collared shirt, with the top buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His blond hair perfectly framed his face as his eyebrows slightly furrows in concentration.

Picking up the spoon and getting a small scoop of the batter, he begins to walk towards you.

"Open."

You obey, and he puts the spoon in your mouth. He holds eye contact with you as you close your mouth, savoring the flavor, and roll your eyes back. 

"Better?" he says with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Mhm, it's delicious," you hum.

"Yeah?" he says lowly, moving closer and closer.

Your eyes widen as you take steps back until your back hits the kitchen counter.

He brings his arms up and cages you between him and the counter. Niccolo leans down close to your ear, his hot breath teasing your neck. You could feel shivers run up your spine. 

"You know," he says while his eyes lingered around your face. "I always wonder of the taste."

You look up at him in confusion. 

"The taste of what?" you ask.

You watch as the corner of his lips tilt up.

"You."

Your eyes widen at his words, and you could feel blood rushing up to your cheeks. You turn your head, trying to avoid his gaze when he places his hand on your chin, pulling you back to meet his eyes. Before you can even register it, he leans in, placing his lips onto yours.

It takes you a couple seconds before you begin to kiss him back. 

Your lips move in unison as the kiss grows more passionate. His tongue lines your bottom lip, begging for permission. You open your mouth, welcoming him in. Your tongues move in sync as they dance in your mouths. His hands find their way to your hips, gripping them and pulling you closer to him. You could feel his hard-on pressing against your heat. Your own hands move up to tangle in his hair, and he lets out a low groan in response. 

Niccolo, grabbing your hips, takes you off the counter to only push you against the island counter. Sweeping an arm begin you, he moves everything out of the way before you feel his hands slip under your thighs, lifting and sitting you on the island counter. Using his leg, he spreads yours, allowing him to move even closer. You could feel his erection growing against your pussy, and you let out a soft moan. 

He takes his lips from yours, moving down to your neck. He begins to place wet kisses down your throat and makes his way to the side of your neck before kissing and sucking harder. You wrap your legs tighter around him and softly tug his hair as he leaves love bites on your neck. 

He finally pulls away, slamming his lips back into yours. The kisses were becoming hungrier and faster, and you reach behind him, pulling the apron off and throwing off to the side. Your hands go to the buttons of his shirt and you begin to unbutton it, one by one. Once you made your way down, you slide your hands up his hard abdomen and chest, sliding the shirt off his shoulders.

He pulls away from the kiss for a breath of air as he presses his forehead against yours. The room fills with the sound of your heavy breathing. 

His hands slowly slide up your thigh before reaching the bottom of your shirt. He lifts it over your head, throwing it to the side. This time, you lower your lips closer to his neck, letting your breath tease him. His breathing hitches when your lips run across his jawline. You move lower and begin to kiss and suck on his skin. 

"Y/N," he breathes out.

His hand reaches up your back, unclasping your bra. He pulls your hair, moving you away from his neck when he softly pushes your shoulders back. You put your arms underneath you to support yourself as he begins to kiss down your chest. He kisses in between your breasts before taking your left nipple in his mouth. You throw your head back in pleasure and let out a moan. This only causes him to suck harder. 

He moves his free hand up, fondling with your other breast as he sucks on the other, letting his teeth graze your sensitive, hardened nipple. He switches, and you begin to tremble from under him.

It feels so good. He feels so good.

You sat there, panting, when Niccolo moves lower, planting kisses down your stomach, getting closer and closer to your core. At this point, your core was aching for him as the heat buildup becomes close to unbearable. He undos your pants before sliding it down your legs, leaving you only in your panties. Using his teeth, he pulls them down while holding eye contact.

Fuck, that's hot.

"Spread," he demands.

You do as he asks. You spread your legs even further, giving him a full view of your naked body.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he says under his breath.

He suddenly stands up and walks away. Your eyes follow him as he opens the fridge, grabbing the can of whipping cream he had made earlier.

What?

He puts himself back in between your legs as you look up at him curiously. Gripping your thigh to make sure you didn't move, he begins to place the cold substance on your inner thighs.

He gives you a playful smirk as his head lowers, and you feel him begin to kiss up to your inner thigh, starting at your shins. You squirm impatiently, bucking your hips at him in desperation, and he notices. Niccolo pushes your hips down, pressing you against the cool island counter. 

"Stay."

You obey as he slowly makes his way up. You let out a gasp when he reaches the whipped cream, his tongue flickering to lick it and licking your thigh. He kisses and licks his way up your thigh, eating the cream, going closer and closer to your soaking core. Once he licked you clean, his head reaches up and he softly places his lips on yours, kissing you sweetly. You could taste the whipping cream on his lips.

He pulls away and moves back down, keeping his eyes on your face. You watch him as he finally lowers himself to your dripping core. You let out a gasp when you feel his fingers toying with you. He slowly rubs up and down your folds teasingly, and you shudder in pleasure.

"You're so wet for me," he says with a grin.

You feel his finger enter you and you throw your head back, letting out a moan. Niccolo begins to pump his finger in and out of you as his thumb rubs your clit, him watching your every reaction. He then inserts another finger, pumping ever faster. 

"Fuck, Niccolo," you moan out.

"Don't worry. I will soon," he says with a smirk, his eyes darkening.

His fingers work skillfully, but suddenly, he stops. He pulls his fingers out and you give him a glare.

He lets out a low chuckle at your reaction. He moves his head towards your core and you feel his tongue against your clit, licking you up and down. You are trembling from pleasure when he begins to eat you out while his fingers still pumps into you. You moan his name as his tongue and fingers fuck you, and you feel yourself beginning to build up. 

"I'm about to--" you say in between breaths, "come."

Propped up on your elbows, you watch as Niccolo continues to work from between your legs as his fingers moved even faster, in and out. 

"Come for me," he whispers against me, sending low vibrations throughout your pussy.

As if on command, you throw your head back, moaning loudly. You finally reach your climax, coming all over his mouth and fingers. As you sit trying to catch your breath, you watch as Niccolo drinks every last drop of your white liquid. He lets out a hum of approval. He stands back up and slides his middle and ring finger across your clit, coating his fingers in the last of your substance. He brings them up to your face.

"Open."

You open your mouth and he sticks his coated fingers in your mouth. You suck his fingers, tasting yourself, as he holds eye contact with you. 

"Good girl," he says, huskily.

Once you sucked his fingers clean, he pulls his fingers from your mouth with a pop. 

"Fuck, Y/N," he curses under his breath as his eyes scan up and down your naked body, heaving and glistening in sweat.

"I need you," you manage to mutter out. "Now."

The smirk on his face grows wider. "Demanding, are we?" 

"Niccolo, please," you whisper, still trying to come down from your high.

He stares at you with dark eyes. "Beg for it."

You furrow your eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Beg," he says as he bends down, closer to your ear. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

At this point, you didn't care about how desperate you sounded. You wanted him. Needed him.

"I want you to fuck me, Niccolo," you say, looking into his eyes. "Please."

"Good," he says with a dirty smirk. 

He lifts your limp naked body from the island counter, holding you bridal style, as he leads you to his bedroom. He throws you on his bed before going to lock the door and grabbing protection from his bedside table. You sit there and watch as Niccolo strips in front of you. He sends you a flirty smile before taking off his belt and lowering his pants. 

Your eyes widen when he takes off his underwear, leaving him completely naked in front of you. Your eyes scan him in his naked glory. He was built like a greek god, his abdomen toned and his shoulders broad. Your eyes move lower.

Holy fuck, he's big.

You gulp as you stare at his throbbing length, it already dripping with pre-cum.

"Done staring yet?" 

You could feel the blush creeping onto your face as he begins to climb on top of you. He had you pinned down beneath him as he used his arms and elbows to support himself. 

You watch as he slips protection over his hardened cock and positions himself. He bends down to give you a long kiss, and he begins to tease your already-wet opening, rubbing his length against your throbbing clit. Your tongues swirl together before he breaks the kiss.

"Are you sure?" he asks, whispering in your ear. You give him a nod. The friction begins to build up as he rubs himself against you faster and harder.

"Niccolo, please," you whine, your voice cracking from how sore your throat was.

He gives you a peck on the lips before he slowly enters you, and you wince as pain shot up your body. Once he was all the way in, you both pause, panting, as you adjust to his girth and length. He was the biggest you ever had. You give him a tired nod when you were finally ready. 

He begins to slowly pull back before thrusting himself into you. You moan his name, and your hands go to the side, gripping onto the bedsheets as he begins to go faster. The pain quickly turns into pleasure. 

The room fills with the sound of both of your skin slapping and moans as Niccolo continues to pound into you mercilessly. Your hands reach up to grip his hair, and he lets out a low moan. 

"Y/N," he pants as his strokes became stronger and sloppier. He lifts up your leg and throws it over his shoulder, hitting you deeper from a different angle. 

"Fuck!" you scream out in pleasure as your back arches to him when he hits a sensitive spot.

Taking note, he thrusts harder into that same spot, causing you to become a moaning mess. The bed shook back and forth with every powerful thrust, the headboard repeatedly hitting the wall. He reaches one of his arms up to massage your breasts in his hand as they bounce to the force of his strokes. Overwhelmed with pleasure, you can feel the heat in your core beginning to build up again.

"Niccolo... I'm coming," you say breathlessly.

He plants a soft kiss on your lips. "Wait for me," he grunts, continuing to slam his cock into you.

You shut your eyes, trying to hold back, as your pussy pulses around his manhood and he moans your name. His motions are becoming faster and harder, going balls-deep into your pussy.

"Now," he musters and you reach your climax. 

"Niccolo!" you moan out with your back arched as your eyes roll to the back of your head in bliss.

With one last strong thrust, you feel him release in you and he lets out a loud groan. He presses his body against you as you both stay in place, trying to come down from your highs. The sweat of your bodies stuck together as your chests heave up and down. He peppers kisses all over your neck before finally pulling out of you, leaving you empty. He stands up to remove his condom.

He goes back to lie down in the bed besides you and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Your head was against his chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat, and your legs tangled together on top of the sheets. After a while of catching your breaths, you finally speak.

"So?" you start, breaking the silence.

"So what?" he questions, looking down at you with confusion and his arms tightening around your waist.

"How's the taste?" you say with a tired smile, looking up at him, waiting for his next words.

Niccolo gives you a radiant smile and a light laugh before answering.

"Delicious."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed! This is my first ever smut and ao3 writing! 
> 
> I also have a Wattpad account (@endpixels) where I am currently writing a Jean x OC fanfic (with plot/slow burn)! I upload new chapters every week!


End file.
